


Saphael stuff

by DarkEchoes



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: AU, Blow Jobs, Consent, Demisexuality, Drabble Collection, Enthusiastic Consent, M/M, Nipple Play, One Shot Collection, Raphimon - Freeform, Saphael, Secret Relationship, versatile
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:28:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4569651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkEchoes/pseuds/DarkEchoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short Saphael drabbles and one shots.</p><p> </p><p>I would just like to say that I will not be updating this regularly. The only time I'll be adding chapters is if I think of an idea, see a prompt, or get a request through my tumblr. ( timaeustestifiedd.tumblr.com/ )</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not gay just in love with a guy (explicitish smut?)

**Author's Note:**

> In this collection of Saphael, they are both vampires like in the actual series, but (SPOILER) Raphael is alive. Also, I don't really know if vampires can blush but in this they can.

_Raphael buried his face in the back of Simon's neck, his lips parted as hot breath danced across his friends neck. Simon groaned, fisting the pillow case as Raphael grinded against him. Simon twisted his neck and their lips connected roughly, their moans mixing together in the musky room. Raphael moaned and parted his lips to speak "Wake up!" Simon furrowed his eyebrows as Raphael's face blurred. "Dios, wake up!"_  
"Wake up!" Simon sat up and both he and Raphael yelled as their heads collided. " _Dios!_ I have been yelling at you for nearly an hour!"  
"Heh, sorry, man..." Simon chuckled nervously, rubbing his neck as he shifted his legs, trying to hide his erection.   
"What were you even _dreaming_ about?" Raphael asked, sighing exasperatedly as he sat back on his heels.   
"Oh... You know... D-Dragons." Simon stammered and Raphael raised an eyebrow.  
"Dragons? Really, because last time I checked, Dragons did not give people raging boners." Simon's face turned beet-red and he pulled his knees to his chest. "Are you sure you weren't dreaming about some _one_?" Simon sighed, resting his chin on his knees.  
"Fine... I was... I was thinking about-"  
"The Lightwood girl? Yeah, I figured." Simon sighed and nodded, his chest and throat burning.   
"Yeah.... Her..."  
"Are you planning on doing anything today?"   
"Nope."  
"I think you should go after her."  
"What?" Simon asked, momentarily forgetting the lie he had crafted not moments before.  
"Isabelle. Since you like her so much."  
"Oh..." Simon laughed awkwardly, rubbing his neck. "Yeah. Right... Nah, I don't want to bug her. She and Alec had training or something today." Raphael give him an unbelieving look but sighed and stood up.   
"Cool. I'll be in the den watching T.V. if you need me." Simon nodded and waited for Raphael to leave and shut the door behind him before falling back onto the bed and groaning.  _Should I tell him?_ He chewed his lip, sighing deeply.  _Whatever. It's not like I have mush to lose anyways._ And with that he stood up, wrapped the sheet around himself, then strode to the den.

Raphael glanced up as the couched sagged down beside him. Simon sighed, leaning his head on Raphael's shoulder cautiously. Raphael nodded slightly and Simon relaxed, sighing quietly.  
"Something wrong?" Raphael asked, wrapping an arm around Simon's shoulder. This is one of the things Simon loved about Raphael. Sure, he was a natural dick, but sometimes, when he wanted to be, he could be really caring.   
"Nothing's really right." Simon exclaimed and Raphael sighed, understanding. He leaned his head against Simon's, squeezing his shoulder comfortingly.   
"You can tell me if you want. I won't judge." Simon ground his teeth thoughtfully and Raphael stared at him curiously.   
"I..."  _Just do it, Simon. It's fine._ He sighed, pushing himself away from Raphael. "I-I wasn't thinking about.... Isabelle." He stuttered and Raphael laughed shortly.  
"I was just naming a girl-"  
"Exactly! That... That's the issue..." He whimpered and Raphael furrowed his eyebrows for a moment, then sat up.   
" _Oh!_ Oh, you... Sorry, I didn't even think about that..."  
"I-I mean, I'm not  _gay_ I just... I just... I like one guy, b-but that's all! I'm not... Gay. Not that that would be a problem." Simon groaned internally, trying not to blush from embarrassment at Raphael's stare.  
" _Dios,_ it's fine. Just tell me, who's the lucky guy?"  
"Oh you know..." _Y_ _ou._ " Just some guy. you probably don't know him."  _Lewis, what the hell is wrong with you?!_  
"Oh? I didn't think you knew many people." Simon would have gotten offended, but Raphael sounded  _jealous._  
"Raph, are you jealous?"  
"No! N-No... Why would I be jealous?" Raphael scoffed, turning from Simon as his cheeks heated. Simon grinned, his heart fluttering.  _Now's your chance!_ He touched Raphael's cheek gingerly and Raphael turned to him. Simon stared at Raphael before leaning in and pressing their lips together. Raphael immediately grabbed Simon, kissing back with more force than he intended. Simon grinned, tugging Raphael's hair softly. " _Dios!"_ Raphael breathed, sliding his hand against Simon's smooth back. 

That was how they ended up tangled together on Raphael's bed; kissing, in love, and wanting more. Raphael, straddling Simon, kissed him roughly, nibbling on his lip.Simon moaned, tightening his fist around Raphael's head. He gasped as Raphael tore his shirt open, trailing his lips across Simon's chest.   
"R-Raph!" Simon panted, grinding his knee against Raphael's hard-on. Raphael groaned, hot breath tickling the hair on Simon's lower stomach. "I-God!" Simon moaned, then winced. Raphael pressed his lips against the dent in Simon's pants.   
"What do you want to do?" Raphael breathed and Simon bit his lip, whining softly.  
"I... Can I-" Simon gasped and Raphael smirked at him, sitting up and brushing his fingers against Simon's stomach.   
"What do you want?" Raphael purred, stroking Simon's cheek.   
"I-I want you inside me..." Simon shut his eyes, flushing a deep shade of red. "B-But I also... Want t-to be inside you...." Raphael smiled, pecking Simon's lips.  
"Whatever you want." Raphael scraped his teeth down Simon's jugular, nipping it softly. Simon moaned, touching Raphael's bare back gently.   
"Raph..." Simon pulled his head down, pressing his lips to Raphael's ear. "Sire." He breathed and Raphael shuddered, brushing his knee between Simon's legs.  
"Simon... What... Do you want... First?" Raphael asked between the kisses he pressed on Simon's hips. Simon sighed softly, lifting Raphael's chin, locking eyes with him as he ran his thumb over Raphael's lower lip. Raphael flicked his tongue out, licking Simon's thumb.   
"I-I want to dominate you..." Simon stammered, his cheeks darkening. Raphael's eyes darkened with lust and he grinned sensually. Simon felt encouraged. "I want to fuck you. I want you to enjoy it. I want you to be loud. I want... You." Raphael hummed, drawing circles on Simon's stomach with his finger. Simon watched as Raphael pulled his pants down, then did the same to himself. Simon smiled, chewing his lip. "I'm hungry."   
"I- oh.  _Oh!"_ Raphael smirked and pulled Simon up. "Simon, I have a treat for you." He cooed, laying in the spot where Simon was only seconds before. "Anywhere you want. Don't take to much, though." Raphael chuckled softly as Simon's eyes widened, scanning Raphael's body.   
"Anywhere?" Simon glanced at Raphael, who nodded.  
"Anything for my fledgling." Simon smiled slightly, pecking Raphael's lips. He bent down, kissing Raphael's stomach, hips, thighs. Simon's teeth grazed his inner thigh and Raphael whimpered, biting his thumb. Simon glanced up and Raphael swallowed, nodding again. "Be careful."   
"I'll make it bearable." Simon smirked, then sank his teeth into the skin of Raphael's thigh. Raphael gasped, then sighed, every muscle in his body relaxing. He moaned softly, his member growing harder. Simon resisted the urge to keep drinking and pulled back, sealing the puncture holes. He smiled and giddily pressed his lips against Raphael's.   
"Fuck me..." Raphael groaned, grinding against the bed. Simon growled, quickly switching places with Raphael, pressing their hips together.   
"Ride me." Raphael buried his face in Simon's neck as he squatted, the tip of Simon's cock brushing Raphael's entrance. He sat slowly, wincing slightly. "You okay?" Simon asked and Raphael grunted in response.   
" _Yes!_ " He gasped, Simon fully enveloped by him.   
"Have you done this before?" Simon stoked Raphael's cheek.  
"Sex, yes. Bottom, no." Raphael squeezed his eyes shut, a drop of blood sliding down his cheek. Simon kissed it away, resting a hand on the small of his back. Raphael had his eyes shut for a few minutes before sighing and straightening his back. Simon stared at him as he stared to move his hips, shuddering breath leaving his lungs.   
"Raph..." Simon murmured, touching the cross-shaped scar on Raphael's chest.   
" _Dios mio! Mierda!"_ Raphael swore as his prostate brushed across the tip of Simon's member. He swiveled his hips, groaning loudly as Simon bucked his hips against Raphael's pulling their faces together and kissing him roughly. Raphael gasped as Simon ran his thumb across his shaft, his fangs slipping out. Simon turned his head and Raphael immediately bit his neck.  
" _Fuck!_ " Simon yelled, bucking his hips. Raphael moaned, clenching around Simon and spilling over his hand. Simon groaned and came inside him, moving his neck to remind Raphael to stop drinking. Raphael whimpered, trying to apologize to him. Simon lifted Raphael off him and Raphael laid beside Simon, slipping under his arm. Simon squeezed him reassuringly, kissing his forehead.   
"Simon...." Raphael murmured, his face buried in Simon's side.  
"Raph? I... I want to be honest... I'd never actually done that before now...."  
"I figured... You were good, tough." Simon laughed awkwardly.  
"You figured? What... Why? How?"  
"I didn't mean it like that. You were amazing, but you weren't... Making contact. I dunno, I just thought it was kind of strange, then I remembered that you're like.... 16? 17?" Simon rolled his eyes, laying on his side to face Raphael. "Simon?"  
"Raphael?"  
"I think I love you."  
"I'm not gay."  
"You just like one guy." Raphael finished, hiding his grin against Simon's side.  
"I just think I love one guy." He corrected.  
"That I probably don't know." Raphael rested his head on Simon's shoulder, nuzzling his neck.   
"Probably not. He has been dead for 71 years." Simon pointed out and Raphael laughed. Simon pressed their lips together, sighing contently as Raphael stroked his neck.   
"That's too bad.... I bet he doesn't even like you."  
"Yeah... I guess you're second best." Simon poked his nose.  
"Hmm, I guess." Raphael spoke with a laugh in his voice. Simon sighed, pressing their foreheads together.   
"I guess." Simon repeated, shutting his eyes. Raphael sighed and did the same, pressing himself against Simon's still chest. Simon murmured something so soft, Raphael barely heard it.  _I love you_.


	2. Storms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who would have though Raph was scared of thunder?

Simon glanced up from his 3ds as the door opened slowly. "You okay, Raph?" He asked, shutting the machine and pushing it onto the nightstand.  
"I'm fine." He mumbled through the pillow he clutched to his chest. Simon nodded, his head jerking to the window as thunder softly roared.  
"Are you scared of the storm?"  
"Why would you think that?" Raphael asked, glaring at Simon. Simon shrugged.  
"I don't know, I just thought that because you were standing there..."  
"I wanted to sleep with you." Simon cocked an eyebrow and Raphael blushed. "Not like that. I was lonely." Simon sighed and pulled up the blanket beside him. Raphael crawled under it and laid down awkwardly.   
"Are you... Do you want to sleep now?" Raphael nodded and Simon reached over him, flipping the light off. "Goodnight."  
"Goodnight." Raphael muttered, still laying rigidly. Simon sighed and pulled the pillow out of Raphael's arms. "Wha-" Simon wrapped an arm around Raphael's torso, pressing them together. Raphael shut his eyes, burying his face in Simon's neck.   
  
They laid like that for about an hour, listening to the rain, drawing shapes on each other's skin.  _ **Bam!**_ Raphael jumped in his skin, squeaking loudly.  
"Raph?" Simon asked, touching his cheek comfortingly.   
"I'm sorry." He choked, a drop of blood dripping down his cheek. Simon bit his lip.   
"Don't be sorry." He wiped another tear away before it could stain his sheets. "You are afraid then?" Simon asked and Raphael ducked his head.   
"Yes." He mumbled, tensing as thunder roared again.  
"You should have just said so." Simon sighed, kissing Raphael's forehead. "I wouldn't have judged." Raphael shut his eyes, chewing his lip.   
"I know." Raphael muttered and Simon kissed his nose. Raphael stared at him and Simon sighed happily, pecking his lips.   
"I love you."   
"I-" Raphael broke off suddenly, shuddering at the sound of more thunder.  
"I'll get some NyQuil." Simon sighed, and got up. He came back a second later and handed Raphael the bottle. Raphael drank the remaining contents pressed himself against Simon's chest again.   
"Goodnight." Raphael yawned, drifting off in seconds, Simon close behind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I meant to post this earlier, but I've been preoccupied because I got a new kitten! Her name is Raphael(maybe), by the way... (My mom spells it Raphaelle because she thinks it's more "gender appropriate")
> 
> I recently got a request on my tumblr. I don't know who requested it because it was private, but here you go! :)
> 
> Warning: Lots of smut

   Simon sat beside Raphael, resting his head on his shoulder. Raphael sighed, slipping his cross pendant under his shirt.   
   "What are you up to?" Raphael asked and Simon shrugged, staring up at Raphael. "Are you just going to stare at me?"   
   "Yep." Simon mumbled and Raphael sighed. He wrapped his arms around Simon's waist and layed on his back, pulling Simon on top of him. He nuzzled Simon's neck, brushing his fangs against Simon's jugular. "Raph..."  
   Raphael hummed softly, tugging Simon's hair softly. "Yes?"  
   "I... I need to drink." He stammered and started sitting up.  
   Raphael pulled him down, tilting his head. "Then drink."   
   "I-I don't think I should-"  
   "It's fine." Raphael assured, stroking Simon's hair. "I don't mind."  
   "But... We'll be stuck together. Do you want to be stuck with me?"   
   "Yes." Raphael admitted, biting his lip. Simon stared at him and Raphael looked down at the floor. "Sorry. I was... You don't-" Raphael froze as he felt Simon's lips on his neck.   
   Raphael met Simon's eyes as he sank his teeth into his sire's neck. Raphael shut his eyes, gripping the back of Simon's shirt. Raphael moaned softly and Simon glanced up at him. Raphael covered his mouth, shuddering as Simon stopped drinking and lapped the blood off Raphael's neck.   
   "Did you..."  
   "No." Raphael snapped and Simon raised his eyebrows. "I... Shut up." He mumbled and Simon smiled, resting his forehead on Raphael's. Simon gazed at Raphael for a moment, then leaned down, brushing their lips together. Raphael leaned up and Simon pulled back, smirking.   
   "You're blushing." He poked Raphael's cheek, grinning as it got redder.  
   " _Dios,_ would you stop?" Raphael cried and Simon frowned.  
   "I... What? I thought we were... Playing?"   
   "Playing. Of course it was just playing." Raphael mumbled, pushing Simon off him and standing up.  
   "Raph, I... I don't understand-"  
   "Of course you don't!" Raphael exclaimed, throwing his hands up. "Why would anyone understand?"  
   "Raphael, wait."  
   "I'm going to my room..." Raphael muttered and stormed from the room, leaving Simon to stand alone in confusion.

   "Can I come in?" Simon asked as he rapped on the door softy.  
   "No."  
   "I'm coming in." Simon decided and opened the door, stepped into the room, and shut it behind him.   
   "What part of no do you not get?" Raphael growled, his voice muffled by the pillow.   
   "The part where you left the room without any explanation." Simon answered as he sat beside Raphael.   
   "There was nothing it explain."  
   "Then why did you freak out hen I tried to kiss you?" Simon asked and pulled Raphael up, forcing him to face Simon.   
   "I...  _Dios,_  because I actually like you!" Raphael snapped, then covered his face.   
   "I know." Simon said and Raphael looked at him. He shrugged and continued. "I knew. I thought we were just messing around back there." Raphael continued to stare at him; "I like you, too." Simon sighed, pulling Raphael against him. "I thought you knew that."   
   "How would I know that?" Raphael grumbled and Simon sighed, pressing a kiss to Raphael's forehead.   
   "I don't know... Sorry." He said and Raphael bit his lip, looking up at Simon. They stared at each other, then leaned in, pressing their lips together. "Can we...?"  
   "Yeah." Raphael breathed and Simon flipped them over, pinning Raphael's hands above his head. He bent down, kissing Raphael's chest. He pulled his shirt off, then Raphael's. He connected their lips again and Raphael's hands snaked around his neck. Simon unbuttoned Raphael's jeans and slipped them off, throwing them on the floor. Raphael watched as Simon took his own pants off and moved down, kissing Raphael's thighs.  
   Simon pushed Raphael's legs up, smirking as Raphael blushed lightly. Simon slid down, kissing Raphael's butt.  
   "Simon, I-" Raphael squealed as Simon slipped his tongue inside him. He buried his face in a pillow, shaking as Simon wiggled his tongue around. " _Dios!_ Simon!" Raphael whimpered, shaking slightly as his dick got harder. Simon pulled away, smiling at Raphael.  
   "Ready?" He asked and Raphael nodded. Simon moved in between Raphael's legs, wrapping them around his waist. Simon pushed in slowly, smiling as Raphael moaned softly.   
   "S-Simon..." Raphael gasped as Simon sped up, scraping his teeth down Raphael's chest. "Do it." He groaned and Simon sank his teeth into Raphael's shoulder, drinking as Raphael moaned. He pulled back, blood dripping down his chin.   
   "Your turn." Simon murmured, craning his neck toward Raphael. Raphael immediately bit into him, shuddering as Simon gasped and clutched at the blanket. "Raph, I-"  
   "Me, too." Raphael cried, digging his nails into Simon's back and screaming as Simon spilled inside him. Raphael came onto his stomach, shuddering and letting his hands fall down, sighing deeply. " _Dios,_ I..." He groaned again and Simon layed down beside him, wrapping his arms around Raphael.   
   Simon bent down and licked the blood of Raphael's shoulder, sealing the small wound. Raphael did the same to Simon's next, then rested his head on his chest. "That was fun." Simon murmured and Raphael laughed.  
   "How was that fun?"  
   "I don't know... I got spend time with you." Simon kissed Raphael's jaw.  
   "Fuck off, you always spend time with me."  
   "Yeah, but I got to be  _inside_ you." Simon purred and Raphael slapped him.  
   " _Dios,_ stop being so fucking weird."  
   "Sorry." Simon muttered, rubbing Raphael's side. "I love you."  
   "Freak." Raphael scoffed. They sat in silence for a moment until Raphael smiled. "I love you, too. Idiot."  
   "I know." 


	4. Lab Partners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My laptop is not compatible with our new internet, so I'm actually writing this on my phone... the spacing will probably be weird because my phone has limited controls compared to my laptop.... I think I'll have to do each paragraph with a space between them so it's not my normal writing style but this should only be for a little while.....
> 
> This gets pretty smutty.... don't read if you aren't okay with that.  
>  
> 
> http://theatrickoftwo.tumblr.com/ suggested this and I'm not sure if they wanted something specific.... I'm just going this write this how I like it, but if you (theatrickoftwo) have specifics, just comment or send me a message and I'll write another one for you :3 .

     Simon walked into the class room, glancing up at the board.  ** _New Seats!_** He read and looked over at Clary, who pat the stool beside her. He shrugged and walked towards her, sliding into the seat and setting his bag under the lab counter.   
     The professor walked in as everyone sat down. He set his binder on the desk and looked up at the class, a smirk on his face.  
     "Everyone up! I'm picking your seats today." The class roared in protest and he held his hand up. "You need to be social. Make friends."  
     "How can we make friends if you don't let us talk?" Raphael asked and the professor smiled.  
     "Don't worry. I have it all planned out." Raphael looked away doubtfully and sighed. "Clary, you now work with Isabelle." She gave a satisfied smile and went back to sit with Isabelle, bumping Simon's shoulder comfortingly. The professor continued on with the list until there were only a few students left.  
     "And finally, Simon, you're with Raphael." The boys both stared at him in horror.  
     "But professor!" Simon exclaimed and he held his hand up.  
     "No objections. You will partner with who I picked." Simon looked back at Raphael, who narrowed his eyes. Simon sighed deeply and went back to the lab table, throwing his bag down under it.   
     "Don't break the fucking desk." Raphael muttered and Simon glared at him.  
     "Since, as Raphael pointed out, you don't know each other, you will spend the rest of class and tomorrow learning about your new partners." Raphael swore loudly and the professor looked over at him. "Watch your mouth. You don't want to get sent to the office."  
     "It can't be any worse than Simon fucking Lewis."  
     "Raphael. You already have three offenses. I would watch myself if I were you." The professor growled and Raphael groaned loudly, holding his hands up in defense. "Don't get too loud."  
     Simon sighed and turned to Raphael. "So, uh..."  
     "Don't." Raphael said and Simon's eyebrows shot up in surprise.  
"Sorry?" (Sorry for the awkward spacing.)

"Don't talk to me." Raphael said and Simon stared at him. "I don't like you."  
"And you think I feel differently?" Simon asked, a little too loudly. The professor looked over at them and Simon ducked his head down. He glanced up and realized Raphael was staring sadly at his hands.  
"No, I don't." He whispered and Simon looked back at Clary, who was absorbed in talking to Izzy.  
"We have to-"  
"We don't have to do anything." Raphael growled and Simon shut his eyes slowly.  
"The professor said-"  
"I don't give a rat's ass what the professor said." Raphael grumbled and Simon's eyes widened. "God, when does this class end?"  
"Fourty seven minutes." Simon answered and Raphael groaned. "Why do you even hate me so much?"  
"Because I was sure of myself until you using showed up!" Raphael shouted and the professor looked over, the rest of the class looking up. Raphael shifted his jaw and looked back down at his hands. "You wouldn't get it. Not someone as simple as you."  
"I think I do." Raphael rolled his eyes.  
"Then say what it is."  
"I don't think you want me to say it where other people can hear." Raphael tensed. "Come over to my house after school. I'd tell you the address, but I'm sure you already know it."  
"I hate you so much."  
"I know." Simon said and waited for Raphael to say something else.  
"Clary better not be there."

Simon opened the door and saw Raphael slouching in the door way, hands shoved in his pockets and hood pulled over his face. Simon held up his phone and Raphael looked up.  
"You could have knocked."  
"I didn't want your family to answer." Raphael muttered and stepped into the house.  
"They aren't here."  
"How was I supposed to know that?" Raphael challenged and Simon sighed. "So what did you suddenly get?" Raphael sneered, though his voice shook slightly.  
"You're gay."  
"God, how are you always so wrong?" Raphael said quietly and Simon blinked at him.  
"I was as close I needed to be."  
"God, I'm going to have to fucking explain it...." He looked around the room. "Where's your bedroom? I don't want anyone to hear." Raphael whispered.  
Normally, Simon would have laughed at Raphael's fear, but he realized that Raphael didn't need to be ridiculed right now. He sighed and, motioning for Raphael to follow him, climbed the stairs and slipped into his room.  
Raphael looked around, inspecting the room. Simon watched him wander the large space, occasionally picking something up to get a closer look at it. Finally, he stopped pacing and looked up at Simon expectantly.  
"How close was I?" Simon asked and Raphael shut his eyes. Simon was aware of the deep rise and fall of his chest and felt asked pang of sympathy for him.  
"You-you know what asexual is?"  
"Yeah."  
"Okay, um... I thought I was... That, but then you..." He looked away from Simon, directing his attention to the guitar hanging on the wall.  
"So... What? You like me or something?" Raphael's jaw locked.  
"On the first day of highschool, I saw you and realized I was actually demisexual." Raphael said quietly and Simon slipped his phone out of his pocket. He quickly looked up demisexual and read the definition.  
"So... You're attracted to me?" Raphael looked up, his eyes pained.  
"You cannot yell anyone or so help me I will-"  
"I won't." He saw Raphael star to open his mouth and nodded. "Not even Clary." Raphael stared at him for a moment, then bit his lip and turned away.  
"I'll go now."  
"You don't have to leave." Simon mumbled and Raphael looked back at him.  
"You like Isabelle." He said and Simon shrugged.  
"More or less. She's-she's very attractive, but... I prefer guys over girls." Raphael's lip twitched slightly and Simon looked down at his feet. "My family's going to be gone for the rest of the week." Raphael gulped and turned back to face Simon. They stared at each other for a few minutes.  
"Are you.... Suggesting that we..?"  
"No. Not in the middle of the week." Simon answered, his eyes running over Raphael's body and flitting up to his lips. Raphael moved forward until he stood right in front of Simon.  
Simon stood up and stared into Raphael's eyes. He raised his hand and touched Raphael's cheek gently, brushing his thumb over his plump bottom lip. Raphael stared down at his thumb, ignoring the tugging feeling he felt in his stomach.  
Raphael lifted his hand and grabbed Simon's wrist, pulled his hand down and leaning forward. Their lips collided and Raphael gasped softly, still holding Simon's wrist. Simon stumbled back and they fell on the bed, Raphael straddling Simon's waist.  
Raphael raised Simon's wrist and grabbed his other hand, holding them up against the pillows. Simon moaned softly, his arm twitching to touch Raphael. Raphael pulled his hands away, but Simon kept his arm raised back against the pillows, knowing Raphael wanted him not to move.  
Raphael slid his hand down Simon's side, grabbing his hips roughly. Simon knew he would be bruised the next day. He didn't care. Raphael pushed his other hand up Simon's shirt, moving it up his body until he felt a nub. He ran his thumb over it, savouring the sound of Simon's small gasp. He pinched it softly, rolling it slightly between his thumb and forefinger. Simon moaned softly, arching his back up against Raphael.  
Raphael pulled away with a sigh and looked at Simon. His teeth were buried in his lip and his brown eyes bright. His body shook slightly and his pants were tented. Raphael smiled slightly and sat back, pulling his hand away. Simon released his breath and Raphael touched the edge of his shirt, lifting it up. Simon sat up and they pulled it off. Raphael threw it across the room and it hung on the guitar.  
"Nice shot." Simon breathed, his voice sacking slightly with laughter and pleasure. Raphael looked down at him, licking his lips slowly.  
"Where can I kiss you?"  
"Anywhere. Everywhere." Simon pleaded and Raphael leaned down, connecting his lips to Simon's jaw. Simon tilted his head, giving Raphael access to his neck. Raphael moved down to his neck, sacking and biting his pale skin. Simon shut his eyes, trying to suppress his moans.  
Raphael pulled back slightly, staring at the mark he had made on Simon's neck. He looked up at Simon, his eyes wide.  
"I'll wear a scarf." Simon said and Raphael sighed. "I won't tell anyone it was you. I'll say I hooked up with someone." Raphael nodded and went back to Simon.  
This time he kissed lower on his chest, the edge of his collar bone. He made another mark on his shoulder and moved down. He kissed the skin below Simon's nipple and then enveloped the erect nub in his mouth. Simon tensed as he flicked his tongue over the flesh. Simon rolled his hips back into the bed, whimpering as Raphael grazed his teeth over his sensitive nub.  
"I didn't know someone could be this sensitive..." Raphael commented and Simon's cheeks reddened. Raphael looked up and saw Simon's expression. "It's good. I like it." His face grew redder and Raphael smirked.  
"We should stop." Simon breathed and Raphael looked hurt. "I... It's not you I just... I can't take anymore...." Raphael looked down at the bulge in Simon's pants and clenched his jaw.  
"Can I....?" Simon bit his lip and Raphael unbuttoned his jeans, sliding then down and then his breifs.  
Simon's cock slapped up onto his stomach and Raphael's eyes widened.  
"You're huge." Raphael breathed and Simon looked up at the ceiling.  
"You're probably bigger."  
"I'm not." Raphael admitted and Simon looked doubtfully at him. Raphael rolled his eyes and pulled his own pants off. His erection sprung free and Simon stared at it.  
"Oh... I didn't think... You're still pretty big..." They stared at each other's erections in silence.  
"Can I blow you?"  
"What?" Simon asked in surprise and Raphael stared pointedly at his cock.  
"Can I blow you."  
" _Can_ you?" Simon asked and Raphael grinned.  
"I guess we'll find out." 

     Simon scooted up on the bed, propping himself against the pillows, so Raphael had room. Raphael sat in-between Simon's legs, leaning down and kissing his thighs. His sucked on his inner thigh, nibbling slightly.   
Raphael looked up at Simon and he moved up higher. Raphael puffed in satisfaction and grabbed Simon's hip with one hand, using the other to grab his length and stroke it. Simon tightened his jaw, watching as Raphael leaned down, wrapping his lips around the head of his member.   
     Simon shuddered and Raphael smiled. His ran his tongue over the sensitive head, then, in one swift motion, lowered his head to the base of Simon's cock. Simon moaned loudly, his hips bucking up. Raphael flinched as he rubbed against the back of his throat.   
     "S-sorry..." Simon gasped, covering his mouth. Raphael glared at his hand and Simon pulled it off his mouth, bringing it down to rest in Raphael's hair. He felt Raphael's lips twitch into a smile and he buried his hands in his dark hair.  
     Raphael shut his eyes and pulled his head back, bobbing it up and down, rubbing his tongue over the vein on the underside of Simon's shaft. His fingers tightened on Simon's hip and Simon tugged on Raphael's hair, gasping as Raphael grazed his teeth along his skin.   
     Raphael slid his other hand up Simon's thigh, moving it to grab Simon's balls. Simon moaned as Raphael rolled his balls around in his hand, tightening his lips around Simon.   
     Simon let out a loud gasp and spurted into Raphael's throat. Raphael swallowed dutifully and then pulled off. Simon came again on his face and Raphael stared up at him, breathing heavily. Simon opened his eyes and realized Raphael had come onto his leg, without even being touched.   
     "Are you going to leave?" Simon asked softly, his voice shaky as he took shallow breaths. Raphael bit his lip.  
     "I-I can't go home like this." He panted and Simon noddes.  
     "Do you want to shower first?"  
     "You should." Raphael answered, looking down at his leg and his stomach, which was now smeared with cum. His cock lay on his stomach, still dripping.  
     "Okay." Simon said and left the room.

     Raphael walked back into Simon's room, towel hung around his neck and shorts hanging from his hips.  
     "Where can I sleep?"  
     "You can sleep in here with me." Raphael bit his lip.          "You don't have to. I can go sleep in my sister's room."  
     "You can't tell anyone about this." Raphael said as he sat on the edge of Simon's bed.  
     "I won't." They stared at each other for a moment. Simon leaned forward and pressed their lips together. Raphael kissed back for a few seconds before pulling away.  
     "I'm going to hate you at school."  
     "I know." He reconnected their lips. Raphael rested his hand on Simon's chest, moaning softly as Simon sucked on his lip. He pulled away again.

     "All week?"

     "All week." Simon confirmed and Raphael nodded. "You can come back anytime you want." 

     "Okay." They stared at each other. "I... I'm sorry." Simon stared at him. "For hating you...."  
     "It's fine. Let's go to bed. It's eleven."   
     "Let's go to bed." Raphael agreed and layed beside Simon. Simon pressed his lips against Raphael's back. Raphael shut his eyes, suppressing his smile as he drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might add another part.... 
> 
> Sorry for the weird spacing at the end.... my phone screwed up and I didn't want to have to rewrite the whole chapter...


End file.
